Kerss, Land of Dragon's
by King Zerthin
Summary: A story I made up, everything in this story is of my own design! I hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Kerss, Land of Dragons

A story I have made up. No crossover today just a story I made up. Everything I write belongs to me I promise.

Chapter 1: It begins!

Long ago before the land of man there was the dragon's! This land lived in harmony. Each being had work, a life and family... all but one.. a lone king sits apon the throne of this land, a heavy heart clouds his judgement for the people of this land.. this world.. his world. His Kerss!

He was the tyrant born of hatred.. He was Nithin. In dragonish it is known as cruel heart, this was true for the tyrant king!

Known for killing those that got in his way.. he earned the nick-name Nithin the Slaughter of Souls!

Then something stange happened.. a queen from another kingdom fell for the tyrant, she promised to wed him.. and she did, she ran from her kingdom and wed the tyrant.. this changed many things for the tyrant king.. who then became the Kind King of Kerss.

Years passed, and the queen became with child, this worried the King.. but worry faded on the day of birth.

A child was born, a hatchling with out an egg. This confused the king.. but when he learned the truth... he was shocked.. he had wed a demon!

A demon had his child, and a demon loved him.. The king was no longer confused.. but glad.. he was happy.. but that would turn into dread.

When the castle was attacked by a cult called the Lost Hand.. they took the Queen's life and would have killed the child... but the king protected his son.. his child untill his final breath.

The child was found by an Inn keeper.. the man confused on how the child came to be at his home... he took the child in as his own.

"And so it begins!" A dark figure says watching from the shadows before vanishing!


	2. Chapter 2

Kerss, Land of Dragons

A story I have made up. No crossover today just a story I made up. Everything I write belongs to me I promise.

Chapter 2: The rise of two suns

-12 years later-

Mornings in Kerss come with the glow of two suns, the suns always rose and set in sync such is life in Kerss!

An old dragon is seen tending to a garden at the Inn basked in the glow of the two suns as his son lies in bed.. still!

"BOY!" the old dragon screams running his claws over the shovel in his hand, his white hair blows in the soft wind.. the white shirts stickes to his body as does his trousers.  
>'He will be the death of me!' the old dragon thinks with a smirk on his face. he raises the shovel in one hand and throws it like a javilen through the open window.<br>"I'm up now!" a young voice screams back.  
>"Good.. maybe your royal highness would like to help out an old farmer!" the old dragon says laughing and thinking to himself 'Still got it!'.<br>"Coming father!" the voice says.

Inside the room lodged in the wooden floor is the shovel... just about a foot away from the bed.. on the bed sits a young purple-ish dragon with green scales, his red hair sicks up as he rubs his closed eyes. He is still but a child.. not long ago his father found him lost and took him in... that was about 12 years ago.

His father named him Nonth in dragon-ish it is loosly translates to 'Lazy bones'; laying on a chair next to the child is his clothes for the day, a shirt and jeans ripped and ragged but what do you expect from a farmers child.

Nonth drags himself from the bed and into a shower, warm water runs down his back as he thinks to himself a promise he made.

'I promise you father.. one day I'll get money so you don't have to work!' Nonth thinks to himself drying himself and dressing for another day's work!

-Meanwhile-

"With no heir to the throne we can not rule for longer!" a dragon covered in a silver cloak says.  
>"It is true.. but what of the child?" another dragon asks dressed in a cloak of black.<br>"We have no idea.. we still think the child was murdered by the cult called the Lost Hand!" a dragon dressed in cloak of blue says.  
>"After we found out the King and Queen's murder.. it was challenging to place us into power at least for a while!" another dragon dressed in cloak of purple says.<br>"So are we agreed?" a final dragon asks dressed in a cloak of white with the two suns of Kerss on the arms.  
>"Agreed!" the group of dragon say at the same time.<br>"We must find the child!" the dragon in the cloak with the suns of Kerss on the arms.  
>"For the Protectors!" the group of the dragon say at the same time.<p>

"Well my boy it's almost your hatch-day!" the old dragon says hugging Nonth after another hard day of work at the Old Chance Inn.  
>"I know father!" Nonth says smiling.<br>"Your almost an adult!" the old dragon says with a tear in his silver eyes.  
>"I know father.. but don't worry I'll still be your little hatchling!" Nonth says smiling.<br>"Ah... that is true.. come on bed!" the old dragon says wiping away a tear.  
>"Goodnight father!" Nonth says yawning.<br>"Goodnight.. my boy!" the old dragon says turning off the light of the Inn.

Knocking!

"I'm coming!" the old dragon says placing his shirt on.  
>"Hold your horses!" the old dragon adds opening the door... to the sight of the Protectors.. a group of dragons older then Kerss itself.. same as the Lost Hand!<br>"Can I help you?" the old dragon asks.  
>"Are you Ligd?" the dragon in the silver cloak asks.<br>"I am!" Ligd says.  
>"We..." the one in the blue cloak stated to say before being scilenced by the dragon with the cloak of with with the twin suns of Kerss on his arms.<br>"I understand it's about my boy correct?" Ligd asks getting a nod from the group of dragons.  
>"I knew it..." Ligd adds lowering his head.<br>"It's his hatch-day tomorrow correct?" the dragon in silver asks.  
>"It is!" Ligd says feeling down.<br>"We hate to do this!" the dragon in white says.  
>"Don't do it.. he's not ready.. he's not ready to be... a King!" Ligd says choking on the last word.<br>"It's fortold!" the dragon in silver says.  
>"Please... he's not ready!" Ligd says as tears flow from his face.<br>"He must be.. for it's fortold!" the dragon in blue says.  
>"He's upstairs... just let him have tonight!" Ligd says begging the Protector who nod.<br>"Tomorrow.. we will be here!" the dragon in white says vanishing from the Inn.  
>'I dread tomorrow!' Ligd thinks to himself trying to not cry!<p>

-END-

I am weird.. sorry for the last chapter being short!


End file.
